carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Outsider *Storyline*
Outsider '''is the name of a storyline centering around René Abendroth's second rise to power and adjustment to life in the Carceral State. It can be divided into six parts over the course of the 230 years it technically takes place during. The storyline is ongoing, but most likely to be confined to background story. Themes regarding this storyline include the danger of zealous loyalty, incredible intellect as a catalyst to insanity, the power of emotionless technology, and the dangers of excessive curiosity. Storyline Chapters 1) '''Pariah (2070 - 2115) - Starting in René's old age when she and Marley Burke are nearing the end of their lives. Using her connection to the RLA Queen, she gains ahold of experimental technology meant to give them "a second chance to truly live together." However, while it works for her, it ultimately fails on Marley, leading to extreme neural degeneration that results in a very bloody suicide. The story ultimately focuses on René's attempts to adjust to a life of isolation, loneliness, and loss of purpose. Themes include the dangers of hubris (particularly in cheating death) and immortality, the power of loneliness in eroding the human psyche, and how power/life without purpose is worthless. 2) Blood Pact (2120-2140) - Years of trying to bring back Marley have failed. The RLA has broken off its alliance with humanity. And now the world is engaged in a war for ever so limited resources. The Carceral State, however, is isolated from this conflict and has noted the former President's intellect and desire for purpose. This is the shortest part, detailing the last days René spends above ground, concerns of the CS Triumverate, and the negotiations that allow her to stay within the Carceral State and bring Marley back to life. This highlights the power of human desperation for a purpose, and touches upon the themes of loyalty and self-interest. 3) Persona non Grata (2120 - 2180)- René, with all her intellect, is a nothing short of a vagabond. An outcast. She scrapes by the first few years, surviving only on the mercy of the system. Meanwhile, people within the League of Science distrust any information she gives, trying to keep her at the lowest ranks possible within the LoS. She is angry. But she is also obsessive, working tirelessly to impress Doctor Maddox, solidify scientific theories, and create a new basis of outside understanding. She's ruthless in reaching the rank of Alpha Scientist and retaining it, even when she begins to do intelligence work for the military in the 2170s. This part of the storyline focuses on themes of desperation for acceptance and respect, how far we'd go to attain it, and the dangers of extreme intellect. 4) Serpentine '''(2180 - 2220) - Undersecretary of Carcerese Intelligence René Abendroth (codename: "Serpentine") remains untrusted by some. She's still referred to, by those who are still alive, as an "outsider." This storyline notes the ruthlessly efficient methods Abendroth applied to weed out dissenters within the Carceral State and plant infiltrators outside of society in order to gain their trust. The themes here match that of Persona non Grata, but show that incredible intellect and self-isolation are catalysts to insanity. 5) '''Capital Offense (2220 - 2300) - Abendroth has reached the rank of Officer. Her loyalty and the desire for a challenge seem to have filled the void lost within her. But she wants more. Fundamentally, she wants the Lieutenant-Colonel to no longer view her as an outcast. Over the course of 80 years, then, Abendroth plots something so bold (the sinking of an entire continent) that it even impresses him, leading to her promotion to Capital Officer. The main theme here is to emphasize how dangerous zealous loyalty and obsession can be.